That I learned from your father "
by TaRa2
Summary: This is basicly the story of when Rick teaches Evy to fight. If you've seen the movie then you understand the title, and if you haven't see it then go now. Anyway, please R/R and I hope you like it.


Disclaimer : I do not own any of these characters they belong to Steven Sommers and Universal Studios blah blah blah ...   
  


Summary: This is basically the story about when Rick taught Evy how to fight (aside from her lesson at Hamanaptra). In case you didn't know, in TMR when Evy is sward fighting with one of Imhopteps followers, Alex says "Wow Mum, where did you learn how to do that?" And she replies by saying "I have no idea." Then seconds later, she is throwing punches and kicks to one of the same men and says "That I learned from your father."   
  


" That I learned from you father."   
  


It was a very bright and sunny day outside the O'Connell's Manor in London. Day's like this didn't come around very often, yet nether Rick nor Evelyn were outside to enjoy it. They were both inside for the day. There were inside the large sitting room which now looked even bigger. All of the furniture had been pushed to the side for Evelyn's fighting lesson. Or "Self defense" lesson as she preferred to call it. Although she had come a far way from the proper librarian she once was, the idea of her learning how to fight didn't seem very lady like to her. But then again, who cares, she would be getting some time alone with her husband. That was becoming very rare lately with the three year old Alex running around the house constantly. But today, Jonathon had agreed to take him out for the day. So they took the opportunity of an empty house, and decided to start the lesson. 

Evelyn stood in the middle of the empty sitting room while Rick cleared the final piece of furniture out of their way. She asked if she could help, but Rick insisted that he do it. He wanted to do anything and everything for Evelyn, including teaching her how to fight. Not that he wouldn't be there to protect her whenever she needed him. But she really wanted to do this. Ever since they returned from Hamanaptra, Evelyn was determined to know how to defend herself. She knew Rick could protect her, but he couldn't be with her all of the time, although she wished he could. It was not until now that she told Rick. After clearing the last chair, Rick joined his wife in the middle of the empty space. 

"Okay were do we start?" Said Evelyn, in a serious tone that made Rick want to laugh for some reason. He thought about how cute she looked. Aside from her normal attire of dresses and skirts, she had on a pair of pants, and a tight tank top that was a bit reveling, well, for the time being at least. She was very prepared for the lesson and wanted to start. 

"Well, lets start with punches."Said Rick looking down at Evy. " I believe your already familiar with one kind are you not?" Said Rick referring to the right hook he had once taught her. 

"Perhaps we should review it seeing that I was, well, not fully capable of learning it at the time."Said Evelyn, trying not to use the word drunk. 

"Alright then."He said taking Evy by the shoulders and facing her in front of him."Now if I were to come at you like this."He said stepping towards her. 

"I would do this." She said as she moved her fist up towards his face stopping it just before it would hit his jaw. 

"Exactly. How did you - ?" 

"I'm a fast learner."She interrupted again. 

"I see, well alright then, on to the next thing." Said Rick, surprised and fascinated at how Evy was able to catch on so quickly. 

Rick showed her the different types of punches and blocks for the next hour or so, and Evelyn was catching on with great ease. 

"Hey this isn't that hard." Said Evelyn as she practiced a round of punches to the air."And to think, I was so impressed with you when you fought against all of those men back at Hamanaptra and on the Barge." She said, stopping what she was doing to look at Rick with a smile on her face. 

" Well, it wasn't that hard, but it was harder then punching air I can tell you that." Said Rick, holding back any other comment he could have answered her with. He didn't want to start an argument. 

"Why don't we take a break." Said Rick, pulling one of the bigger seats to the middle of the room so they could sit down. 

Rick sat down first, followed by Evelyn, who comforted herself in his arms. 

" I want to thank you for teaching me all this." Said Evy, taking her husbands hand into her own. 

" No problem sweetie, anything for you." Rick said as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. 

They sat like that for a while, happy to be in each others arms and alone. Then finally Evy suggested they get back to work. So they both got up, moved the chair and prepared to start again. Rick went on to teach her some other useful tactics and he decided to put her new knowledge to the test. 

"Okay, what I'm going to do is a drill. I'm going to pretend to come at you like I was some random guy on the street." Said Rick. 

" Alright, I'm ready." Said Evy. 

"I'm going to go out of the room, you stay here and act as you normally would. You know just walk around and stuff." Rick said as he backed away, going into the next room. 

" Okay." Said Evy. When she saw that Rick was gone she started to walk around, feeling kind of silly, so she picked up a book on one of many shelves full of them. She started to read it. Of corse it was something on Egypt so she became interested in it very fast and soon forgot about what she was doing - waiting for Rick. 

In the next room, Rick decided that it had been long enough and he would move into the room. Once their, he walked very quietly moving around the scattered furniture towards Evelyn. He was guessing that Evelyn would be so concentrated on listening for him that he should give it his best to give her a challenge. He couldn't be more wrong. By this time she had completely forgot about Rick and the drill. So when Rick came from behind her to grab her arm she was so startled that she turned around and punched him hard in the face. 

" Ahh . . . " Said Rick as he put a hand over his nose. She broke it. 

"Oh my God Rick I'm so sorry! I mush have gotten caught up in my book and, well, you startled me." Said Evy as she helped Rick to the kitchen. His nose was bleeding quite bad. 

" It's okay, you did good." Said Rick, he didn't care about his nose. He just didn't want her to feel bad about what she had done. He was also very impressed with how well she had done. 

After calling the doctor, she and Rick sat at the table waiting for him to show up. When he did, he treated Rick and said he should be healed in no time. 

By then it had gotten late and while Rick and Evelyn sat in the living room talking, Jonathon and Alex came in. 

" My goodness what happened to you Rick?" Was the first thing to come out of Jonathons mouth. 

" Oh nothing, just a little accident that's all." Said Rick opening his arms to welcome Alex on his lap. 

" Daddy got boo boo." Said Alex pointing to his fathers nose. 

" Yeah partner, daddy got boo boo." He said smiling at Alex. 

" How you get?" He said curiously. 

" Just an accident." Evy answered for him, as she lifted Alex up and hugged him. 

" Oh, me pay wif trucks now." Said Alex as she set him down. 

" No, it's time for dinner and then bed." Said Evy, hoping that Alex would agree and make the night an easy one. 

" Okay Mum." 

" Thank goodness." She said to herself as they all went to eat. 

After eating, Evelyn took Alex upstairs for a bath. This went well, and so did getting him to sleep. Evelyn walked out of his room and looked downstairs to see Rick and Jonathon having a drink. 

" Well, I'm going to bed now." She called to them. 

" Really, but it's so early." Came Jonathans reply. 

" Yeah, I think I will to. Night Jonathon." Said Rick as he got up and walked up the stairs to join his wife. 

And with that they all went off to bed. Once in their room, and settled in bed with the lights off, Evy turned to Rick and said " I truly am sorry, I didn't even know I could do that." 

" It's fine sweetheart, really. I'm very proud of you." He said. 

" I just wanted to make sure everything was alright." She said resting her head on hid chest. 

" Everything is perfect." Said Rick as he wrapped his arms around her. 

" Goodnight." Whispered Evelyn. 

" Goodnight." Said Rick. And with that they fell asleep in each others arms.   
  
  
  


~ Please R/R any comments are welcomed, just be constructive, not destructive. 


End file.
